


Little Brother, Big Trouble: a wee tale

by LustyLadyJane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnquotefic, Family, Fluffy Angst, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Wee!chesters, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustyLadyJane/pseuds/LustyLadyJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a big brother isn't easy. (Pre-series, c.1988)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brother, Big Trouble: a wee tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monicawoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/gifts).



> Written for her SPN_QuoteFics prompt on Live Journal. ([LINK](http://community.livejournal.com/spnquotefic/11954.html?thread=746162#t746162))

"No, no, no, no, no! Don't even think about it!" Shock and fear lent a shrill note to Dean’s voice.

Sammy's head whipped around, guilt written all over his face. The sudden movement caused him to lose his balance. The chair teetered precariously beneath his bare feet. Gun forgotten, Sammy grabbed for the closet shelf, toes scrabbling for a grip on the slick wood. As the chair toppled, he felt Dean’s arms wrap around his legs. Letting go of the shelf, he turned as he dropped, wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and clung tight.

Prying his arms loose, Dean set him on the floor. Bending down to look directly into his eyes, he yelled, "You don’t ever, EVER, touch a gun without permission. You KNOW that!”

Wide-eyed, Sammy stared silently at this scary, new Dean who sounded more like Dad than his big brother. He snuffled loudly. Dean’s face disappeared in a blur of tears.

With a heavy sigh, Dean pulled him close. Sammy wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his shirt, sobbing. Dean held him tightly. Sounding more like Dad than ever, he lamented, "Jesus, Sammy. What am I gonna do with you?”


End file.
